The present disclosure relates to a chip embedded board and a method of manufacturing the same.
Recently, in order to satisfy a demand for miniaturization and improvement of a function of an electronic product in accordance with advancement of an electronic industry, a technology of the electronic industry has been developed toward allowing a board to serve as a resistor, a capacitor, an integrated circuit (IC), and the like.
Until now, general discrete chip resistors or general discrete chip capacitors have been mounted on surfaces of most of the boards. However, recently, a board in which a chip type component such as a resistor, a capacitor, or the like, is embedded has been developed.
In the chip component embedded board technology, the chip type component such as the resistor, the capacitor, or the like, is inserted into an inner layer of the board using a new material and process.
In other words, the chip embedded board has a form in which, for example, the chip type capacitor is buried in the inner layer of the board itself. A type in which a chip is integrated as a portion of the board with the board regardless of a size of the board itself is called a “chip embedded type”, and a board having this type is called a chip embedded board or a chip embedded printed circuit board.